


Insanity

by Lena013



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ancient History, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Crazy, Cruelty, Dark, Dark Will, Gang Violence, History, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Wives, Philosophy, Post-War, Pseudo-History, Schizophrenia, Some Humor, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Я никогда не хотел этого. Не хотел такой жизни, не хотел бессмертия, не хотел быть монстром. Я никогда не хотел быть тем кто я есть.





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> *Insanity - безумство, сумасшествие, помешательство, невменяемость.  
> Вообще, фанфик планировался еще в августе 2016, первая глава написана в январе 2017, но я должна быть потерянной сестрой Куро в своей лени!  
> Как это(идея) началось просто: а вы никогда не задумывались почему в имени Куро есть "Дьявол"?  
> Предупреждение от моей подруги, которая первая прочла фанфик:  
> "Люди со слабой психикой - не суйтесь сюда, побочный эффект: суицид".  
> Я серьезно, данная работа целиком и полностью представление жестокого автор. Юмор? Забудьте, тут его нет в том ключе, к которому вы могли привыкнуть, если знакомы с моими работами.  
> И да простит меня Куро.

_173 год по древнеримскому календарю_  
_(579 год до нашей эры)_

Осень было удивительное время года. По крайне мере именно так считал маленький беловолосый мальчик, что безмятежно расположился на ветви большого крепкого дерева, укрывшись от всех земных проблем. По какой-то причине ему хотелось тишины и покоя, он не знал почему. Его настораживало всё, чего он не знал, поэтому он стремился этого избежать.

Для своих шести лет он был необычайно умён. Знал побольше некоторых взрослых, но те в силу своего понимания считали любые доводы мальчика пустышкой. Мало ли что им говорит какой-то там мальчишка из соседнего дома — все и без того заняты сбором последнего урожая. А спрятавшись в еще не опавшей листве деревьев было удобнее, чем помогать этим самым взрослым.

Находясь в чутком состоянии дремоты, мальчик услышал громкие шаги, кто-то явно не заботился о скрытии своего присутствия, наступая на все упавшие с деревьев веточки. Тихий приятный смех и еле слышные слова.

— Думаешь, где твой братишка? — спрашивает женщина у черноволосого мальчика, что держала на руках. Маленькая детская ручка указывает на соседнее большое дерево и более лиственное дерево, чем-то на котором притаился беловолосый мальчишка. Женщина поставила младшего сына на землю и, взяв за ручку, подошла к этому дереву. Она обошла дерево, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть за гущей разноцветных листочков, но все попытки тщетны. — Я знаю, что ты где-то там. Я не смогла найти тебя, когда был обед, но на ужин ты должен явиться. Спускайся.

Самому беловолосому было любопытно понаблюдать за этой картиной, поэтому он приоткрыл правый глаз и, не двинувшись с места, продолжил полусидеть, полулежать. Женщина, чьи белокурые локоны были собраны в аккуратную косу за спиной, продолжала что-то объяснять пустующему дереву, а полуторагодовалый малыш ей поддакивал. Это зрелище вызывало легкую улыбку. Тем временем мать двоих детей не сдавалась и начала строить незначительные угрозы, такие как лишения завтрака — правда, потом пришла к выводу, что тогда ее сын будет есть один раз в день, так как обед его всегда чем-то не устраивал, — или она заставит его следить за младшим братом, — но потом вспомнила, что старшему это не в тяготу — у женщины просто не осталось аргументов. Когда она уже принялась умолять о чем-то пустое дерево, то мальчик сжалился над матерью и, стараясь не издать ни звука, спустился со своего деревца. На земле он подобрал камешек и подбросил его в ладони, примерно узнавая его вес, а после кинул его вперед, что тот прокатился возле младшего братишки. Ребенок это заметил, обернулся и, заметив старшего брата, кинулся в его сторону, крепко обняв его.

— Мама, я ево помал! — глотая буквы, как это свойственно всем ещё неполнозубым малышам, воскликнул он. Женщина удивленно обернулась, но завидев старшего сына, облегченно выдохнула. Однако ей не понравилось, что тот даже не старался выглядеть виноватым, даже как-то надменно посмотрел на неё своими темно-серыми глазами. Или ей это почудилось? Ему же и семи лет нет, не может ребенок так смотреть в принципе. Не может же?

— Мама, — позвал её второй, более спокойный голос, — если не поторопимся домой, стемнеет, — уведомил он её, взяв с одной стороны за руку, а младший сынишка с другой. — Идем, а то папа опять начнет ныть по этому поводу.

— Точно! — Опомнилась женщина, совсем забыв про потребности уставшего после тяжелой работы мужа. Подхватив младшенького на руки, — я побегу вперед, я даже огонь ещё не развела, — женщина резко развернулась к беловолосому мальчику, — только попробуй не придти к ужину, — по-настоящему угрожающе произнесла она непоколебимому в любой ситуации мальчишке.

Смотря вслед убегающей матери, мальчик уселся у ствола того же дерева и прислонившись головой к нему, смотрел через разноцветные цвета листвы на темнеющее небо. Ему торопиться некуда.

Проснувшись, мальчик лениво встал и потянулся, разминая суставы после столь длительного сна. Хмыкнув на сумеречное время суток, — он не планировал спать так долго, — мальчик начал спускаться к своей деревне, отчетливо понимая, что, скорее всего, ему достанется от матери. Чем ближе он подходил к деревне, тем сильнее его охватывало нехорошее предчувствие. Мальчик остановился посреди своего пути и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Что-то не так, но он не мог понять, что. Слегка высокая сухая трава касается оголенной кожи стоп, на которых застегнуты простые сандали; ветер обдувает руки и ноги, колыхает одежду; а вокруг сплошная тишина. Он резко вздохнул и широко открыл глаза. В следующую секунду мальчик полностью осознал, что не так, и быстро кинулся в деревню.

Не было шума птиц и лесных зверей. А ветер был горячим.

Всё горело. Полыхало. Огонь был повсюду. И смех. По округе ясно проходился чей-то мерзкий смех. Разбойники. Они прошлись по не малой части заселенных земель. Грабили, убивали, забирали, что хотели, а после сжигали всё дотла. Мало кому доводилось уцелеть, а тем, кому удавалось, говорили, что завидев этих чудовищ — бежать. До мальчика тоже доходили эти слухи, взрослые частенько громко обсуждают всякое, пока пашут землю. Но его сейчас это не заботило, он быстро спустился со склона, проехавшись подошвой под конец, создав небольшое облако пыли и едва не споткнувшись об камень. Его дом был похож на один огромный факел, горел так хорошо и так ярко, что могло показаться, будто выглянуло солнце. Но далеко не солнце и далеко не приятные чувства.

— Мама! — позвал её мальчик в надежде услышать отклик. — Папа! — Он уже был готов вбежать в дом, но у самого входа заметил движение под обвалившееся стеной соседнего догоревшего дома. Не долго думая он подбежал к нему и насколько мог шестилетний мальчик отодвинул её в сторону, освободив лишь верхнюю часть тела женщины с белокурыми волосами. Он сразу же опустился перед ней на колени, сдирая с них кожу и пачкая в саже. — Мам, ты меня слышишь? Мама! — Мальчик тряс её за плечо, но женщина никак не реагировала. Он хотел было посмотреть на её лицо, но тут она зашевелилась и приподнялась.

— Возьми его… — пропадающим и хриплым голосом произнесла она. Мальчик сначала не понял, а после услышал плач и попробовал достать что-то из бока женщины. Это был его младший брат. Целый и невредимый.

— Тише-тише, я с тобой слышишь? — принялся сразу же успокаивать младшего.

— Бе…ги…

— Что…? — казалось бы, не расслышал мальчик, а после заметил чью-то большую надвигающуюся тень. Он обернулся и увидел разбойника, должно быть услышал плач и захотел добить детей. Крепче сжимая младшего брата, он рванул вперед, через полуразвалившийся дом прямиком в гущу деревьев леса.

— Куда?! — крикнул разбойник, а потом упал. Женщина крепко схватила того за ногу, не давая идти следом. — Дьявол! — рявкнул тот, когда она подняла на него взгляд, — половина лица была страшно обожжена, — и он воткнул женщине в шею меч. Но теперь ему захотелось убить этих мальчишек, всё равно из этой деревни остались лишь эти двое, глупо так неравноценно завершать свой поход.

Бежать было трудно, неудобно и тягостно. Мальчик постоянно одергивал себя оглядеться назад, вдруг за ними идут. Темноволосый мальчик крепко прижался к груди старшего брата, полностью ему доверяя. Он был слишком мал, чтобы понять, что же именно случилось. Когда-нибудь, немного позже, когда они выберутся, — а они выберутся, в этом старший был уверен, — младший будет спрашивать, где мама с папой. Вот тогда придется туго. А сейчас нужно убежать как можно дальше. Сменить имена, придется воровать еду и проситься на ночлег в храмах.

Старший думал об этом ровно до того момента как не наступил неровный скользкий камень и не подвернул ногу. Был слышен хруст, а это плохо, очень-очень плохо. И больно. Кое-как сделав два шага назад, мальчик оперся о массивный ствол дерева и скатился вниз. Он до крови закусил губу, зажмурил глаза, через которые все равно прошлась пара слезинок, и запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком об кору дерева. Ни звука. Не единого звука, ни лишнего вздоха.


End file.
